


Obliviate

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 宁教授麦教授虐狗史 [1]
Category: Swimming RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	

宁泽涛脑子里只剩下一句话，宝贝你这是在玩火。

他都不知道他们是怎么移动到床上的，等到麦克沃伊仰面躺在那张看上去很软的床上的时候，他也已经脱得差不多了。宁泽涛俯下身将吻印在麦克沃伊的脖子上，手滑到下面慢慢揉着麦克沃伊手感相当好的屁股。

“怎么想起玩这个？”他几乎是贴着麦克沃伊的皮肤问道，“想给你一个，嗯，别留下印子，万圣节惊喜。”麦克沃伊说着伸手勾住宁泽涛脖子上松松垮垮的金红相间的领带，把它解下来丢到床下。宁泽涛似笑非笑地看了他一眼，在他的锁骨上留下一个吻痕，“留下也没关系，你戴着围巾的。”

“这么不想看见格兰芬多的颜色？”脱下自己的衬衫的时候宁泽涛随口问道，麦克沃伊撑起身子在他肩膀上咬了一口，又舔了舔自己刚刚咬过的地方，“我可不想在这个时候还要想起和你不在一个学院这件事。”

“你现在真像一只猫。”宁泽涛玩弄着手里的猫尾，魔法界的情趣用品的有趣之处在于，一旦你将它们戴在身上，它们就不仅仅是装饰，而是和你的身体感知连在一起。宁泽涛很满意地看着麦克沃伊不可抑制地加重了喘息声，头上的猫耳微微颤动着。

他重新将人压回床上，让两人同样胀大的性器贴在一起缓缓摩擦，舔上其中一只猫耳，手在麦克沃伊胸前画圈，舌尖伸进去的时候麦克沃伊颤了一下，“宁！别玩了！”他竭力将呻吟吞回去，手摸上宁泽涛结实整齐的腹肌。

“你这个样子不就是想让我玩你吗，”宁泽涛放过了猫耳，一只手握着猫尾让它扫过麦克沃伊的腿，另一只手从胸口一路摸下去，扯掉他的底裤技巧地撸动着麦克沃伊的性器。“小猫咪？”他笑着说道，带着完全的，级长模式时的气定神闲。麦克沃伊想说什么，但是被伺候得太舒服除了呻吟和喘气什么都做不到。

高潮之后麦克沃伊懒懒的没力气，只是抬起腿用大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤磨蹭着宁泽涛的腰侧，“宁，进来嘛。”他拉长声调撒娇道，从来只要撒娇宁泽涛没有不答应他的，尤其是在这种时候。

果然话音一落宁泽涛的眼神就变了，刚才还占领高地的调笑和挑逗尽数被情欲和征服欲取代。宁泽涛将他翻过去面朝下，覆上去舔弄着麦克沃伊的耳垂，手指试探性的伸进股间的小洞，以往总需要一番开拓的洞穴这次及其湿润，宁泽涛轻轻松松地就送了一根手指进去。“你自己弄过了？”

麦克沃伊红着脸点点头，等宁泽涛的时候没事做，干脆就提前给自己润滑了，反正这一步总是少不了。“进，进来。”他小声说道，他能感受到宁泽涛的眼神，像是盯上猎物的狮子，啊不对，宁泽涛本来就是狮子啊。

分心的几秒钟宁泽涛扶着他的腰将性器整根没入，麦克沃伊的呻吟突然拉高，手臂撑不住身体趴在枕头上。即便已经做过润滑宁泽涛的尺寸还是让他有些难以适应，“放松宝贝，放松。”宁泽涛将吻落在他光滑的背上，强忍着在他体内驰骋的欲望，只是浅浅地抽动着等他适应。

“没关系了。”麦克沃伊说道，猫尾有一下没一下地勾着宁泽涛的小腿。宁泽涛勾起唇角，将他的腿分得更开，毫不犹豫地整根退出又整根没入。麦克沃伊咬着枕头的一角将呻吟声都化作呜咽。宁泽涛伸手把布料解放出来，手指玩弄他的舌头，“没人会听见的，宝贝，叫出来好不好。”他轻声诱哄着，下身的动作确是毫不相符的激烈。

宁泽涛喜欢听到麦克沃伊放开了的呻吟声，这让他的独占欲和征服欲都能够得到极大的满足。这个聪明美好的人，是他的，被他上，为他而呻吟，从心到身都属于他一个人。

肉体相撞的啪啪声在空旷的房间里回响着，呻吟和喘息交织在一起。顶到某一处时麦克沃伊的声音调子都变了，全身一颤，将宁泽涛的性器包裹得更紧。“是这里啊。”宁泽涛笑着说道，专注地朝那一点进攻。“宁，宁！别！慢，慢点！”一波波强烈的快感让麦克沃伊有些承受不了，更别提现在宁泽涛还撸动着他再一次抬头的性器，前后的快感来得太猛烈让他甚至想逃。

“宝贝，宝贝，你真棒。”他知道自己快要高潮，麦克沃伊也是一样。身下的人已经带上了哭腔让他放开自己，他最后抽插了几十下，和麦克沃伊同时达到高潮。

歇了一会宁泽涛抱着麦克沃伊去盥洗室里，取下了猫耳和猫尾再将两人好好的洗干净。洗了澡麦克沃伊明显清醒一些了，半闭着眼睛穿上衣服，低头看看自己的样子，“他们肯定都知道我和你做了什么。”


End file.
